El odio como un diamante en bruto
by Aileen31
Summary: Lila podía idear el mejor de sus planes que le harían dominar una ciudad entera, solo necesitaba un instrumento que basaría toda la operación, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Al buscar aquel instrumento no se podía encontrar, y así todo el plan se iba al caño. ¿Y quién se reía de ello? Helga, siempre Helga.


**Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Pues me dio muchísimo gusto que hubiese gente que le gustara mi one-shoot anterior, así que decidí escribir esto. No es de amor ni es tan cursi, es mas como "una práctica" sobre el odio que le puede tener una persona a otra, y no, no odio ni a Lila ni a Helga, de hecho me gustan mucho los dos personajes, si llego un momento donde odiaba que hasta Lila respirara, pero sencillamente, al final no la odie, (creo que los fics que he leído tienen la culpa de ello) y bueno, a Helga ¿Quién en su sano juicio la puede odiar? ¡Yo hasta la amo! Bueno no tan así, pero es mi personaje favorito xD, en fin, quise practicar esto, ¿y quién mejor que Lila y Helga para la práctica? La verdad estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, ni largo ni corto, ni muy vacio ni muy lleno c: simplemente creo que me ha encantado lo suficiente para creer que a ustedes también puede llegar a gustarles, en fin, solo una cosa más, si pudiesen ir a otra pestaña, abrir youtube y poner: Ojo por ojo de Aneeka, se los agradecería, me inspire mucho en la canción y creo que le da un cierto "aire" de odio que busco, pero si quisieran poner otra canción, están en su derecho, sin más que agregar me despido esperando les guste mi escrito c: y si dejan reviews enserio que me inspiraran a escribir cosas más variadas! En fin, gracias y hasta la próxima :3**

"Señorita perfección" ¿Cuántas veces había oído ya ese mote? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que oírlo en un futuro? Lila Sawyer detestaba el titulo, pero a lo que más despreciaba era a la niña que se lo daba, cuando llego a la ciudad se gano el amor y a admiración ciega de cada uno de sus compañeros, inclusive de ella, pero no duro, porque Helga fue capaz de ver a través de esa mascara que hacía que todos le entregasen lo que quisiera en ese instante en bandeja de oro, ¿Por qué Pataki la odiaba? ¿Qué acción tan estúpida provoco que su confianza se fuera por el desagüe?

No basto ayudarla con los modales, ni tampoco basto con cederle su lugar en Romeo y Julieta, tantas cosas hizo Lila para ganar un poco de confianza en la chica mandona de la escuela, y sin embargo, no se lo tragaba.

¿Cómo Helga G. Pataki podía frustrar todos y cada uno de sus planes con solo mover un miserable dedo? ¿Más aun, como se enteraba? ¿Tenia espías acaso? ¿Cómo era que ella sabía cada uno de sus movimientos antes de que diera si quiera un paso?

Lila podía idear el mejor de sus planes que le harían dominar una ciudad entera, solo necesitaba un instrumento que basaría toda la operación, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Al buscar aquel instrumento no se podía encontrar, y así todo el plan se iba al caño.

¿Y quién se reía de ello?

Helga, siempre Helga.

La única salvación que impedía que Pataki la tuviese acorralada era el intercambio de secretos, la niña rosa no diría a nadie la verdad sobre ella, y Lila no diría sobre su enamoramiento.

Solo si una abría a boca, la otra lo haría ¿pero para que molestarse? Para Lila era un placer ver cómo podía amenazar a su contrincante sobre aquel niño rubio, pero para Helga el deleite era mayor si frustraba sus planes tan fácilmente como si respirara.

26.

El numero que la señorita perfección odiaba que fuera en aumento.

Porque 26 era el numero de planes que habían ido directo al fracaso de ida y regreso.

Porque 26 era el día de Marzo donde el mundo dio lugar a su persona más odiada por ella.

¿Cómo podía ganarse la confianza del demonio rosa?

¿Cómo podía hacer que no la odiase?

Puede que la niña pelirroja no fuese la persona más inteligente, pero tampoco era estúpida, el hecho que odiara a la portadora del moño rosa no significaba que quisiera tenerla de amiga, no, quería tenerla a su merced, quería el poder de contar con su ciego apoyo para aprovecharse de ello, quería tenerla como aliada.

Helga era un depredador, y Lila la quería en su bando para que la protegiese, era su última pieza para su tablero perfecto, solo la necesitaba para poner en práctica su plan, pero no importara lo que hiciese, la seguía odiando, y nadie quería tener a Pataki como enemiga.

Lila pensaba... ¿Quien la necesitaba? Si Wolfgang caía en sus encantos de niña dulce y desprotegida, quizá, solo quizá, Helga no seria ningún obstáculo en su plan, pero Lila olvido como siempre la raíz del fracaso de sus planes, porque a pesar de que tenía todo fríamente calculado, Helga G. Pataki iba siempre un paso adelante.


End file.
